When Trouble Comes to Hazzard
by nicolelylewis
Summary: Two guys stir up trouble for the Duke boys when they come to Hazzard. Kidnapping, shooting/stabbing, and one Duke boy falls into a coma! R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Kidnapped

**When Trouble Comes to Hazzard**

Two guys stir up trouble for the Duke boys when they come to Hazzard. Kidnapping, shooting/stabbing, and one Duke boy falls into a coma!! R&R!!!!!!

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

"Come on cousin, we have to lose Rosco and Enos. Do ya know what Uncle Jesse will do if we don't turn in the mortgage money to Boss on time?" asked dark haired Luke Duke to his blond haired cousin Bo. They were driving their famous racing car, the General Lee, into town to give their uncle's mortgage money to Boss Hogg. It was due that day and if they didn't hand it in on time, then Boss got to keep their farm. And of course, Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane and Deputy Enos Strate were in their patrol cars trying to stop them, just like Boss wanted.

"I know, I know. Ya don't have to tell me twice," Bo said as he revved up the General's engine and floored the gas pedal. He drove it as fast as he could when he turned a corner. The General swerved to one side and went straight again.

"Uh, ya do know there's no bridge over the creek that's comin' up, right?" asked Luke.

"Yep, I do, cuz. And there's only one way to get over to the other side," Bo answered with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, Lordie, we're gonna die," Luke said as he braced himself for the jump his cousin made. The General sored over the creek and made a thud on the other side. They skidded to a stop and turned around in their seats to see how Rosco and Enos were doing. They weren't doing very good. Rosco knew he wasn't going to make the jump, and he was smart enough to stop. Enos on the other hand, didn't see Rosco stop, and he slammed his patrol car into Rosco's back end and Rosco slid down into the creek.

The Duke boys could hear Rosco yell, "Enos, you dipstick!"

"Well, it looks like they're okay," Bo said, laughing.

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here and hand this money to Boss," Luke said, as Bo revved up the engine again and left. "I'll call Cooter so he can fish out Rosco," he said, picking up the CB.

* * *

_(Takes place during the same time when the Dukes were trying to lose Rosco and Enos.)_

"Do you have any idea how we're going to pay off this debt you got us into?" asked Ben Cummings to his older brother Floyd. They were sitting at an old table in an abandened house far away from any civilization in Hazzard County.

"What do you mean I got us into?" asked Floyd looking away from the paper he was reading and up at his brother.

"You're the one who bought all the junk we didn't need."

"Whatever, but ---- I think i have an idea," said Floyd as he set the paper down and placed it where Ben could see the headline. "This paper was from a few weeks ago, but read the headline."

Ben looked at it and started reading it out loud. " 'Hazzard's Own Good 'Ol Boys Win Yet Another Race.' So? What about it?" he asked, looking up.

"Well, I've been asking questions around town and I found out that these two 'good 'ol boys' are quite liked around this cow town. And no one would like to see them get hurt," said Floyd, pointing to the picture that was under the headline. It was Bo and Luke on the doors of the General Lee, holding up the trophy they'd won.

"So...?" asked Ben with a confused look on his face.

Floyd sighed and rolled his eyes. "So, if we kidnap these two hillbillies, we can demand some ransom money. You know, the $100,000 that we need and maybe even a little more for us."

"Oh, yeah," Ben said, a smile forming his face. "You know, that might work. But the thing is, how and when do we kidnap them?"

"As soon as possible ---- so today at the most," Floyd said. "How we do it though is a different story..." he continued, trailing off.

They were quiet for a few minutes, until Ben spoke up again. "I have an idea!" he said, excidely.

"What is it?" asked his brother. Ben leaned in and started telling Floyd his plan. "That's good," Floyd said when Ben was done. "Get the things we need and I'll be in the car." So they left the lonely cabin and headed towards town, hoping that their plan would work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bo and Luke were on their way to the Boars Nest when a blue-green car was parked in the middle of the road, right in their way. Bo stopped the car and saw Luke climb out of the General, so he followed. Luke got to the car first and noticed no one was in there. "Hmm, that's weird. No one's here," he said to his cousin.

"Then who parked it?" asked Bo.

"That would be us," said a voice from behind that was unfimilar to the Duke boys. Bo and Luke slowly turned around and saw two guys with guns in their hands; and they were pointing them at the Dukes. "You two are coming with us," said Ben, pointing his gun at Luke.

"And what if we don't?" asked Luke.

"Then you get to watch your cousin die," Floyd said, pointing his gun at Bo and cocking it. Bo clenched his jaw and looked over at his cousin.

"Okay, okay. We'll go with ya ---- just don't hurt anyone," Luke said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Good," said Floyd, uncocking his gun. "You'll go with my brother in our car," he told Luke. "And I'll go with Blondie in your car." He went over to Bo and put the gun to his head. "And if you do anything stupid, Ben will let me know, and you'll never see your cousin alive again. The same goes for you too, Blondie," Floyd told Bo. "Now," he continued. "Do we understand each other?" he asked the both of them.

They were silent for a few seconds. "Yeah," said Luke.

"Yes sir," Bo said quitely.

"Good, now let's go." Floyd and Ben led their prisoners to the cars, made them get behind the wheel, got into the passenger side, and drove off.


	2. All Tied Up

**A/N:** There was supposed to be a scene in the first chapter where Bo and Luke give Boss the mortgage money, but I messed up, and now it won't let me add it on....so, they already gave him the money! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: All Tied Up**

At the Boars Nest, Daisy Duke was giving out orders when her uncle walked in. "Hey, Daisy. Ya haven't seen the boys, have ya?" he asked, sitting down next to Cooter Davenport.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse," she greeted, going behind the counter. "I haven't seen 'em since they left the farm. But they did call earlier and told me that they were on their way here."

"How long ago was that?" asked Jesse.

"Now that I think about it, it was almost an hour ago," Daisy answered.

"The boys wouldn't take that long to get here, even if they did have a flat tire," said Cooter.

Daisy nodded her head and looked at her uncle. "What's goin' on Uncle Jesse?" she asked him.

Jesse took a deep breath. "I don't know. I've called them boys all day and nothin'. I came by to see if they were here, but, I guess not." Jesse sat there for a few seconds and then got up. "I'm not gonna wait here all day. I'm gonna go lookin' for 'em," he said, turning around to walk out.

"I'm comin' with ya, Uncle Jesse," said Cooter, standing up and following Jesse.

"So am I. My shifts almost over anyway," Daisy said, taking off her apron and following her friend and uncle. They got into their cars and went off to find the boys.

* * *

Back at the house, Floyd and Ben were tying up Bo and Luke to chairs on different sides of the house in another room. Their feet were tied to the legs of the chair, their hands and arms were tied in front of them to the arm rests and they had rope around their stomach and around their chest. Floyd was just finishing tying up one of Bo's hands to the arm rest. "There," he said, pulling the ends of the rope tighter. "That ought to hold you." He stood up and Bo glared at him. "What?"

"Why are ya even doin' this? What did we do to you?" asked Bo.

Floyd leaned closer. "We just need the money," he said.

"And how are ya supposed to get that? We don't have any money," Bo said.

Floyd stood up again. "We know that. We're gonna get it from Hogg."

Bo laughed. "Boss!? Yeah right, Boss doesn't care 'bout us. He's not gonna give you the money."

Floyd shrugged his shoulders, reached in his pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief. "That may be true," he said, walking behind Bo. "But the people of Hazzard love you two; and when they find out about this, they'll demand Hogg to pay us the money." Floyd tied the hankie around Bo's head and placed it in his mouth for a gag. Bo knew he was right and wondered what would happen if Boss didn't give them what they wanted. Or even if he did, what would happen to them? Would they let them go, hurt them, or worse, kill them? He didn't know, and he didn't want to find out. Floyd walked over to where Luke was tied up.

Luke looked at Floyd, at Ben, and then at Bo. He looked up at Floyd again. "Why don't ya let my cousin go and keep me? Ya can do whatever ya want to me, just let him go ---- please," he begged.

"Sorry plow-boy, but no," said Floyd. "We need the both of you, not one." Floyd went behind Luke and did the same thing with the hankie as he did with Bo. Then he leaned down and whispered something in Luke's ear. "If you don't want anything to happen to him, then don't do anything stupid. That means no trying to escape. 'Cause if you do, then I'll kill him in a slow, and very painful death," he told him threateningly. He straighted up and walked in frontof Luke, who had fear and horror in his eyes. "Do you understand?" Luke nodded, weakly. "Good," Floyd said smiling. He went to the door and walked out with Ben following.

Luke took a deep breath and looked at Bo. _'I got to get him out of here, unharmed,'_ he thought. _'But how, without getting ourselves killed?'_ He leaned his head against the wall and stayed like that, just thinking of a plan to get Bo (and maybe even him) out of there, without going in body bags.

* * *

**A/N:**Hope you enjoyed the story so far!! I'll try to update it every day (school and stuff....grrr) and I also have the whole story written out, so it won't be months before I update it!!

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Searching & Demands

**Chapter 3: Searching & Demands**

An hour had passed since Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter had left the Boars Nest. Now they were all over Hazzard trying to find Bo and Luke, but they had no luck. They searched for them everywhere they could go. Finally, they met up at Cooter's Garage in town. "Now what? We looked everywhere," said an exhausted Daisy. "We didn't even find the General."

"Do you think they went in the lake?" asked Cooter. No one answered that question, hoping that wasn't true.

"Well," Jesse said, standing up, "there's only one thing to do. We gotta file a missin' person's report."

"What?! Do you really think Boss and Rosco are gonna help?" Daisy asked her uncle. Cooter nodded in agreement.

"Well who knows. But if they don't, they can just answer to me," Jesse said, as he walked across the street to the Sheriff's office. Cooter and Daisy just smiled and followed him. They walked in the office and was greeted by Enos.

Enos smiled when he saw his friends, but smiled bigger when he saw Daisy. "Hi Uncle Jesse, Cooter," he said. "Hi Daisy."

"Hi Enos," greeted Daisy. "You haven't seen the boys have you?" she asked him.

"No. I haven't seen them since me and Rosco chased them this mornin'. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Enos," said Jesse. "Is JD in his office?" he asked him.

"He sure is Uncle Jesse," Enos answered. Jesse went to Boss' office and opened the door with everyone else behind him.

"What the? Jesse? What are you doin' here?" asked a surprised Boss. He was sitting at this desk while Rosco was standing next to him.

"We need your help JD. We want to file a missin' person's report," Jesse said.

"You do?" asked a shocked Boss. "Who's missin'?"

"Bo and Luke are," Cooter said. "They were here this mornin', but now we can't find 'em."

"I don't believe you!" said Boss.

"Neither do I! You Dukes lie all the time," agreed Rosco.

"Listen JD, we ain't lying. And you know that us Dukes don't lie, don't ya?" asked Jesse, eyeing Boss. But before Boss could answer, his phone started to ring.

Rosco went to answer it, but Boss beat him to it. "Say 'Hello from Rosco!' " said a smiling Rosco.

"Hello from ---- Rosco!" yelled Boss at his sheriff. He went back to his phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hello Hogg," said the voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" asked Boss.

The voice laughed. "This is your worst nightmare. Now I know the Dukes are in your office, so put this on speaker."

"How'd you know they were here?" Boss asked, shocked.

"Just do it!" yelled the voice.

"Okay," said Boss as he put the conversation on speaker.

"Good," said the voice. "My name is Floyd, and my brother and I have the Duke boys."

"You have them?! What for?!" yelled Jesse.

"Calm down old man!" Floyd yelled back. "We have our reasons."

"How do we know you really have them?" asked Cooter.

"Let me ---- prove it to you," said Floyd, with a smile on his face. It was quiet for a couple minutes in Boss' office til they heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Uncle Jesse?" asked Luke.

"Luke!" said a happy Daisy.

"Luke? You alright?" asked Jesse.

"I'm fine Uncle Jesse."

"What 'bout Bo? Is he with you?"

"Yeah he is. He's fine too. Uncle Jesse ----." He was cut off when Floyd went back on.

"There. Believe me now?" he asked.

"Yeah we do. But what do you want?" asked Jesse.

"We want Hogg to give us $500,000."

"What?! $500,000?! Nuh-huh, I don't think so," Boss said, shaking his head.

"Yes you are JD!" said Jesse.

"Listen!" yelled Floyd. "You have exactly 24 hours to tell me if you're gonna do this or not. If you say yes, I'll tell you the rest and the boys will live. If you say no, then the boys willdie. I will call you to get your answer. It's your choice Hogg," Floyd said as he hung up. Boss hung up his phone and looked up at a fuming Jesse.

"You're gonna pay them the money JD!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but no! Now get out of my office 'fore I have Rosco and Enos arrest all 3 of you for tresspassin'!" yelled Boss.

"Come on Uncle Jesse," Daisy said as she led her uncle to the door.

"Yeah. We can get the money ourselves," said Cooter as he followed Jesse and Daisy out the door.

* * *

Back at the house, Floyd and Ben were talking about their plan. "So, you were right. Now how are we going to get the town to get Hogg to pay the money?" asked Ben.

"Easy," Floyd said, picking up the phone again. "We make a little phone call to Hogg's radio station." Ben sat at the table watching his brother talk on the phone. A few minutes later, Floyd put the phone down and sat across from his brother with a smile on his face. "There. The next time they go on air, the whole town will know. Then they'll demand Hogg to pay us."

They sat there listening to the radio, until they finally heard what they've been waiting for. "Turn it up Ben," Floyd said. Ben did what he was told and listened.

_"And I just got a phone call from someone who would like to be named anonymous. He told me that him and his brother kidnapped the Duke boys! They demanded money from Boss Hogg, but he denied! And they said that if they don't get the money they'll kill the Duke boys!"_ Ben turned the radio off and looked at his brother.

"Well, he aired it. Let's just hope that it works," Floyd said.

* * *

The Dukes were at Cooter's Garage when they heard the news on the radio. "I can't believe they did that!" said an angry Daisy.

"Well, I can see why they did it," Cooter said, pointing towards the Court House. Jesse and Daisy looked at where he was pointing and saw a few people standing at the doors of the Court House.

Daisy turned back to Jesse. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Well, hopefully this plan of theirs will work and JD will pay them. Then, maybe, we'll get the boys back."


	4. We're Going to Kill You

_"I need a hero to save me now; I need a hero to save my life; A hero will save me just in time." -_** Skillet**

* * *

**Chapter 4: We're Going to Kill You**

Back at the house, Bo and Luke were still tied up, but they had bruises EVERYWHERE. Every chance Floyd and Ben had, they would torture the Duke boys. Luke did everything to make them stop punching and kicking Bo, but they wouldn't listen. It hurt him to see his baby cousin get hurt, especially since he was right there and couldn't do anything about it. One day, they went up to Luke and took off his gag. He just sat there and stared at them with pure hatred in his eyes. "What's wrong plow-boy ---- cat got your tongue?" Ben asked, smiling. Luke still wouldn't say anything.

"Come on plow-boy. You yell all the time when we're beating on your cousin. Now you decide to be quiet?" Floyd asked him. But Luke still wouldn't budge. He just kept on staring out in front of him. Floyd started to get mad. He left the room and came back a few minutes later, but this time, he had a baseball bat with him. Luke clenched his jaw, but kept his mouth shut. "Now, you gonna talk or am I gonna beat it out of you?" Floyd asked, ready to strike. When Luke didn't answer, Floyd swung his bat and aimed for Luke's torso.

Luke flinched in pain, but still wouldn't speak. _'Better me then Bo,'_ he thought when Floyd swung his bat again. After a few more swings, Floyd gave up. Then he thought of an idea.

"If you don't say something in one minute, then what I just did to you, I'll do to Blondie," he said, pointing at Bo. Luke looked at Floyd and then at Bo. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What do you want me to say?" he said, quietly. "You're not gonna let us go, no matter what I say."

"That's true. But if Hogg pays us that money, then maybe we'll let you go."

"What if you don't let us go, then what?" Luke asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"What do you think?" asked Ben, laughing. "We're going to kill you."

Luke just sat there, not knowing what to say. Floyd put the gag back in Luke's mouth. "Don't worry," he said to him. "We'll make sure to kill Blondie first so you can watch." Floyd smiled when he saw Luke glare at him. Then, Floyd and Ben walked out. Luke watched them leave, and turned to look at Bo. He could see the fear in Bo's eyes.....the fear he didn't want to put on him. But by the look of it, he could tell Bo heard everything that was just said. The last thing Luke wanted was to worry Bo; but he was too late.

* * *

Back in town, Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter were walking into Boss' office, trying to push through people that were still there. Boss jumped a little when he heard the door open, but relaxed when he saw who it was. "Listen Jesse, I can't talk right now. I got one day to get those men the $500,000 and I only have $200,000."

The Dukes and Cooter looked at each other, confused. "Why are you doin' this JD?" asked Jesse, eyeing Boss.

Boss let out a breath of fresh air before answering. "Because I got them brothers for starters. I also got the whole city of Hazzard and my wife, Lulu on my back. They won't leave me alone until I pay the brothers all the money, as you can tell," he told them, pointing towards the crowd of people that were behind his office door.

Then his door opened again and Rosco walked in. "Good Rosco, you're here. Did you get the money?" Boss asked his sheriff.

"I got good news and I got bad news," Rosco said, handing the bag that was in his hands to Boss. "The good news is, I got the money, kew-kew-kew! The bad news is, I only got $200,000."

Boss looked in the bag and saw the money. "Only $200,000?! Rosco, I told you $300,000!"

"I'm sorry Boss, but that's all they gave me!" explained Rosco.

Boss sat down in his chair. "Now what am I gonna do?" he said.

"That's why we're here Boss," Daisy said.

Boss looked up. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"We were able to come up with $100,000," Jesse told Boss, handing him the money.

"Now you have $500,000," added a happy Cooter.

"Thank you Jesse. Now I can pay those brothers and everyone can leave me alone," said Boss.

So the Dukes and Cooter left a few minutes later while Boss and Rosco waited for the phone call. This was going to be the longest 24 hours of their lives.

* * *

Luke, on the other hand, couldn't come up with a plan. All of his ideas either had one of them dead or both of them dead. He was still thinking of one, when Floyd and Ben walked in.......again. "Well," Floyd said, stopping in the middle of the room so he could see the both of them. "The good news is, Hogg got the money and we'll be calling him soon. The bad news is, you two aren't going anywhere for a long time."

"Yeah," Bo continued. "Even if we get the money, you two are staying here." The boys glared at the brothers while they walked out. Then, they looked at each other. They both knew they couldn't escape and that they were going to die.

* * *

**A/N:**Yay!!!!! 2 chapters today!!!!!!!!! Hope you're enjoying it and keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Drop Off & A Promise

**A/N:** Hey guys....sorry about the "2 chapters today" on Chapter 4....I was gonna write 2 chapters that day, but right when I got done typing this chapter, the website froze.....and sorry about not updating it the past 2-3 days....I've been away from home and from my story....but I'm here now!!! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Drop-Off & A Promise**

The next day, Boss and Rosco went to the Duke farm to tell them about the phone call. They were just finishing up cleaning the dishes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Jesse said. Boss and Rosco walked in.

"Hello, Jesse. Daisy," greeted Boss.

"Hey, Boss," greeted Daisy.

"What'd they say JD?" Jesse asked, getting anxious.

Boss and Rosco sat down across from the Dukes. "Well, they asked if I had the money, and I said yes. Then they told me where to drop it off."

"Which is....?" Daisy edged.

"Which is at Creeks Hollow," Boss said. "They also told me who they want to drop it off."

"Who is it?" asked Jesse.

"You," said Rosco.

"Rosco!" yelled Boss.

"What?" Jesse and Daisy said together. "Why me?"

"I don't know! They just said, 'Oh, and have Jesse Duke drop it off,' and 'fore I could ask why, they hung up."

Jesse stood up. "Well, I guess, I have to do it then."

"Ya can't Uncle Jesse. What if it's a trick? What if ya get hurt?" asked Daisy, standing next to her uncle.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Anything to save my boys. What time do they want it delivered JD?" asked Jesse.

"They said in an hour," Boss answered.

"I better get goin' then," Jesse said as he took the bag of money Rosco had, put on his hat, and walked out the door.

Daisy followed with Boss and Rosco close behind. "Uncle Jesse wait! We have to do somethin'. I don't feel comfortable sendin' ya by yourself with those two guys."

"Yeah, neither do I Jesse," Rosco agreed.

"Yeah. You may be a Duke, but I don't want to see any of ya get hurt," Boss said.

"I appreciate that, but what are we gonna do?" Jesse asked.

"We can watch from a few feet away, behind some bushes. We can even have Cooter come," suggested Daisy.

Jesse breathed in and let out the air. "Okay. But you better be careful and don't do anythin' that will give away your hidin' spot," he ordered, getting in his truck. "Go ahead and call Cooter," he yelled, driving off.

"Yes, sir!" Daisy yelled back, getting in Dixie and driving off. Rosco and Boss rode off behind her in Rosco's patrol car.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jesse was at Creeks Hollow waiting for the kidnappers, while Daisy, Cooter, Boss, and Rosco waited behind some bushes. When it was noon, Jesse could see a blue-green car coming towards him. He straighted up when someone walked out. "Where my boys?" Jesse asked.

"Where's my money?" Floyd asked, ignoring Jesse's question. Jesse showed him the bag of money. "Good. Now hand it over."

Jesse closed the bag. "Not until I see my boys," he said.

"Listen, old man!" yelled and angry Floyd. "If you don't hand me that money in five seconds, then I'll just call my brother and have him shoot those plow-boys!"

Jesse sighed and handed Floyd the bag of money. "What about my boys?" he asked, after Floyd grabbed the bag.

Floyd backed up to his car. "We have to count the money before we let them go ---- if we let them go," he said, smiling and driving off.

"What do ya mean 'if'?!" Jesse yelled after the speeding car. Daisy, Cooter, Boss, and Rosco ran over to him.

"Uncle Jesse!" Daisy said.

"What happened?" asked Cooter.

"Well, I gave him the money and he said that they might let 'em go."

"Might?! What did he mean by might?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know. He drove off 'fore I could ask him," Jesse answered.

"Now what?" spoke up Rosco.

"Yeah, the bad guys left with my money," Boss whinnied. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Oh, yeah. The boys aren't back."

"Well, I guess we go back to our normal business and wait for them to call," sighed Jesse. So everyone got back in their cars and drove back to town.

* * *

"I can't believe it actually worked!" said a smiling Ben as he picked up the money and let it fall through his hands back in the pile.

"Of course it worked! You gotta know how to mess with people to get what you want," Floyd said, smiling and laughing with his brother.

"So what are we gonna do about those plow-boys?" Ben asked his brother, pointing towards the room the boys were in.

Floyd thought for a minute then spoke. "Well, it's almost the end of the second week so.......we can kill them on Saturday."

"That's in two days," Ben said. "Can't wait!" he added, smiling.

"Speaking of the plow-boys," Floyd said, standing up and walking over to the door. Ben followed as his brother opened the door and walked in. Bo and Luke were just like they left them, tied up and beaten. Floyd walked over to Luke and took his gag off.

"You got what you want, now let us go!" Luke said, his mouth dry from the lack of water they gave him for the past two weeks.

"I can tell that you heard our little conversation," said Floyd. He knelt down so he was eye level to Luke. "Well, just like I said, you two are going to die! And there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

"We'll see about that, you son of a bitch," Luke whispered, clenching his jaw. Floyd stood up and made a fist with his hand. Luke braced himself for a punch, but it never came.

"You know what?" asked Floyd as he and Luke relaxed. "I'm not going to hurt you. 'Cause whatever smartass remark you make from now to Saturday, your cousin will get your punishment. And that one you just made, counts as one! Just keep that in mind, and no one will get mad! You understand?!"

Luke nodded. "Yes, sir," he whispered. Floyd didn't say anything. He just left without putting Luke's gag back in. He walked over to Ben and whispered something in his ear. Ben nodded and left. He came back a few minutes later with the bat. He handed it to Floyd, and walked over to Luke while Floyd walked over to Bo.

"You say anything, and I'll kill you right now," Ben told Luke as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Luke's temple.

Floyd took Bo's gag off, and turned sideways towards Luke. "You see Luke? This is what's going to happen when you make us mad again." He lifted up the bat and swung right at Bo's torso. Bo yelled in pain. Floyd swung again, but harder. He kept on swinging the bat and Bo kept on yelling.

Luke couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" he yelled. Floyd and Ben looked at him.

"I told you not to say anything," Ben said as he cocked his gun. He was about to shoot when Floyd stopped him.

"Ben, don't!" he yelled, walking over to where his brother was. Ben uncocked his gun and put it away. Floyd knelt down agin, but this time, he was inches away from Luke's face. "Do you understand what I'm telling you, plow-boy?"

"Yes, sir," Luke said between his teeth, glaring at Floyd and trying to back away from him.

"Good," Floyd smiled. He stood up, and walking away, he motioned for Ben to follow him. Luke waited a few minutes after they left before he looked towards his cousin. He was leaning his head against the wall behind him and he wasn't breathing normally.

"Bo? You okay?" Luke asked his cousin, fearing the worst.

Bo didn't answer at fist. "Yeah, I think so," he answered after a few minutes, gritting his teeth. "It just hurts to breathe."

Luke let out the breath he held. "I'm sorry Bo. I didn't want them to hurt you."

"It's not ----- you're fault Luke," Bo said, looking at his cousin.

Luke shook his head. "Yes it is. I said what I said, so I should have been beaten.....not you," he disagreed. He looked away from Bo and at the door, trying to untie his hands in the process. When he failed, he looked down. After a few minutes, he looked back at Bo. "Don't worry Bo. I'm gonna get ya out of here. I promise."


	6. Saturday

**A/N:** In this chapter, Floyd mentions to Luke that he knew he was in the Marines....well, the Cummings were told that he was in the Marines when they were asking questions about the Dukes!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Saturday**

The Dukes had tried everythingthey could think of to get Bo and Luke back, but nothing worked. Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter were sitting at the Duke's kitchen table, thinking of a plan that they hadn't tried. "I can't think of anythin'," Cooter said, defeated.

"Neither can I. What are we gonna do now?" Daisy asked her uncle.

Jesse took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know. We've looked everywhere, we've waited for a phone call that never came...." he sighed, trailing off. No one spoke for the rest of the time. They just sat there, half of them thinking of a plan and the other half, worrying about Bo and Luke.

* * *

Back at the house, Floyd and Ben had left to go to town, to see if they needed anything before they left Hazzard. Meanwhile, Luke had tried untying his hands even since the brothers took their gags off. "I almost got it Bo," he informed his cousin. A few minutes later, Luke's right hand was free and not long after that, his whole arm was free. A couple minutes later, he was free from the bonds. He ran over to Bo and quickly untied him.

"Thanks cuz," Bo said, wincing at the pain of his stomach when he stood up.

"Don't mention it," Luke said as he went over to the door with Bo behind him. He opened the door silently and peered through. "I don't see anyone," he whispered to his cousin.

Bo peered over Luke's shoulder. "Do ya think they're gone?" he whispered back.

Luke closed the door. "I don't know. But there's only one way to find out. Stay here," he ordered his cousin. "I'm gonna see if they're here or not." Bo nodded his head as he watched his cousin open the door again and slip though it. He took a deep breath and letting it out, he winched in pain again. A few seconds later, Luke opened the door. "All clear," he said.

The boys walked out to the 'main' room and looked around. "Do ya think they left?" Bo asked.

"Nope. All their stuff is still here," answered Luke. Bo turned around to were his cousin was and saw what he was pointing at. There was two suitcases and a few guns ans knives.

Bo let out a whistle. "That sure does tell ya to stay out of their way."

"Yeah, so let's do it," Luke said, looking around.

"What are you doin'?" asked a curious Bo.

"I'm gonna find a phone, call Uncle Jesse or someone to tell them where we are, then we're gonna high-tail it outta here."

"I like the way ya think cuz," said a smiling Bo. Luke just smirked a grin. Then he finally found the phone under papers on the table. He picked it up and started dialing their home number. "I got a question," Bo said.

"What?" asked Luke, putting the phone to his ear.

"Do you have any idea where we are? I know we drove here, but I don't know 'bout you, but 1, I've never been here 'fore, and 2, I wasn't exactly payin' attention with some guy holdin' a gun on me and yellin' at me," Bo answered.

Luke looked at him. "We'll figure it out," he said. "Ah!" he said, mad. "No one answered." He took the phone away from his ear and dialed the same number again. Bo went over to him and put his ear next to the phone so he could hear. It ringed twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" a voice asked when he picked the phone up.

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke said.

"Luke that you? Where's Bo? You boys okay?"

"Hold on Uncle Jesse. We're fine, we just have a few bruises," Luke told his uncle.

"Well, what 'bout Bo?" Jesse asked again.

"I'm right here Uncle Jesse," Bo calmed his uncle, smiling.

"Listen Uncle Jesse. We don't have time to explain. Those guys will be back any minute. We're in some sort of cabin a few miles from Hazzard. Neither of us have ever been here 'fore, so we have no idea where we are." Bo went over to a window while Luke explained to Jesse where they were. "I'm not exactly sure, we drove here but we had guns on us."

Bo looked over at Luke, then outside. What he saw, got his heart pounding. "Luke! They're back!"

"Bo just told me they're back, we won't have time to run," Luke hurriedly told his uncle. Bo made a motion with his hand, telling him to hurry up. "Listen. I heard him say they're gonna take us to Creeks Hollow and kill us. You gotta get there 'fore they do.......Okay, I'll see you then........'Bye." He hung up just as Floyd and Ben walked in.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone got loose from their bonds," Ben said as he an Floyd drew out their guns. He went over to Bo and put the barrel of the gun to his temple.

Floyd walked over to Luke, his gun never leaving his head. "Luke, you were doing so good up to now. You just had to free yourself and your pathetic little cousin didn't you?" he asked him, putting his free hand on Luke's shoulder and pointing his gun at Luke's temple.

"Well, I couldn't just sit there, waitin' for you two to kill us," Luke answered, looking at Ben, who still had his hold on Bo.

"Well, now your definitely gonna die," Floyd told him. He came closer and whispered in his ear. "And guess who's gonna get the worst."

Luke's eyes grew wider in shock as he turned his head towards Floyd.

"What? You didn't honestly think that Blondie was gonna die a more painful, and slower death than you? After all the trouble you caused us? You knew that all along. You see Luke, you may have been in the Marines and did boxing, but I know your one weakness: your family....more specifically, your little cousin, Bo." Luke looked over at his cousin and clenched his jaw. "You would just die if anything happened to him, wouldn't you? Well, how would you feel if you saw him die right in front of your eyes and there was nothing you could do about it? Why don't we find out, shall we?" he whispered, smiling. "Let's go," he told his brother and captives.

Floyd and Ben led the Dukes to their car, where they made Luke get behind the wheel and Bo behind the passenger seat. Floyd sat in the passenger seat and Ben sat behind Luke, with their guns trained on the cousins. It was silent the whole time, except when Floyd told Luke where to go. And the whole ride, Bo had his eyes on the gun that was pointed at him, while Luke had his eyes on four different things: the road, Floyd's gun, Ben's gun, and Bo.

After a few more minutes, Floyd told Luke to stop. When they got out, Luke saw that they weren't at Creeks Hollow, but a mile away from it. Floyd saw the look on his face. "Did you really think we were going to take you to Creeks Hollow? I know you called someone and told them we were going to be there." Floyd walked over to Luke and held him back by his arms. "Let's get this show on the road," he whispered to Luke, smiling. Luke just glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Please don't do this. Kill me, but let him go.....please," begged Luke. Floyd just stared at him, smiling, then nodded at Ben.

Ben nodded back and leveled his gun at Bo's chest. Bo clenched his jaw and looked at his cousin, who was looking at him. "Luke?" whispered Bo. When Luke heard the terrified voice of his cousin, he tried to break free from Floyd's grasps, but he couldn't. He was too weak from all the beating he got.

Ben cocked his gun and said, "Say good-bye, plow-boy." Then he fired, hitting Bo right in the chest and stomach four times. Bo flinched each time and took a step back. Then, he looked back at Luke, knowing it was the last time he was gonna see him, and fell on his back, not breathing.


	7. Hospital

**A/N:** I'm sorry about not updating for two days....I had some family stuff going on yesterday and I didn't have time to update it. : (

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hospital**

"BO!" Luke yelled as he watched his cousin get shot and fall. Floyd kept his hold on Luke as he struggled to get free. After a few seconds of that, Floyd took out his knife from it's holder attached to his belt, spun Luke around so he was facing him and stabbed him right in the stomach. Luke cried out in pain as Floyd drug the knife up a little more. Then, he jerked it out as Luke fell to his knees and tried to stop the blood from gushing out. Floyd looked down on him before he kicked him to the ground. Luke grunted in pain as Floyd stepped on his wound with his foot.

He put his hands on his knee and looked at Luke. "See? This is what happens when you back talk to us. Your cousin gets the most pain and you get to watch him die." Luke yelled in pain again when Floyd added pressure to his wound. He finally got off and told his brother to get in the car. Then, they drove off, leaving the Duke boys to die.

* * *

"I don't see them Uncle Jesse," Cooter said as he looked around Creeks Hollow along with Daisy and Jesse.

"Cooter, I ain't your 'Uncle Jesse'," Jesse told him for the millionth time. Cooter just smiled and nodded. They looked around some more, but still couldn't find anything.

"They ain't here Uncle Jesse," Daisy said, going back to her uncle's truck. Jesse was about to say something when they heard four gunshots, one after another. "What was that?" asked a shocked Daisy.

"It sounded like gunshots," answered Jesse.

"Yeah, and it sounded like they came from over there," Cooter said, pointing towards the north. He ran over to his tow-truck. "I'm gonna see what that was!" he yelled as he started up his truck and drove off.

"So are we!" Jesse yelled as he and Daisy got in his truck and drove after Cooter.

* * *

Right after the Cummings left, Luke got up as quick as he could, ignoring the fireing pain he felt around his stomach every time he moved. He was on his knees in a few seconds and then the whole world started to spin. He focused his eyes on his unmoving cousin and went over to him. "Bo?" he asked, checking for a pulse. His heart sped up when he didn't find one. "Bo!" he yelled when he saw that he wasn't breathing. He quickly started to do CPR, praying that his baby cousin wasn't dead. "Come on Bo! You are NOTgonna die on me, cousin," he said, as he gave Bo the 'breath of life'. "Please, cousin. Don't do this to me, please," he begged, crying when he thought that he actually might lose his cousin.....his best friend.....his brother. He kept on doing CPR till he heard a car coming. At first he thought it was the brothers coming back, but he thought differently when he recognized the engine. He looked around, not stopping CPR, and saw two familiar trucks coming towards him.

The trucks stopped and the people got out. "Luke!" yelled Daisy as she and Jesse ran over to him.

"Cooter! They went that way," he said, pointing in the direction where the brothers went with his head. Cooter nodded, got back in his truck, and went to try to find Floyd and Ben.

"Luke? How is he?" Jesse asked when he saw his youngest nephew laying on the ground.

Luke gave Bo another breath of air and looked at his uncle. "He's not breathin'," he told him. Jesse could tell that Luke had been crying not long ago from the redness in his eyes and the still fresh tear tracks that streaked his face.

"Luke! Your bleedin'!" yelled a shocked Daisy, when she came back from the truck, after she called for an ambulance. Jesse looked at his neice, then at Luke and realized she was right. With his attention on Bo, he didn't see Luke's wound or the blood.

"Luke, maybe you should let me take over. You've probably already lost a lot of blood," Jesse said, concerned for both of his nephews.

"No! No. I'm not gonna let him die," Luke said, giving Bo more air. When he was about to think that he should give up, he heard something that was music to his ears. Bo started to cough and breathe! "Bo?" he said, stopping what he was doing. Bo's eyes didn't move when Luke said his name. Then, the Dukes could hear sirens and Cooter's truck coming. Cooter got out of his truck and went over to the Dukes while the paramedics tended to Bo and Luke.

"I couldn't find 'em. I'm sorry," he told him. "How are they?"

"It's okay Cooter and not too good. Bo started to breathe, but he didn't wake up. And Luke's lost a lot of blood," Jesse told him.

A few minutes later, the ambulances left with Bo in one and Luke in the other, and Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter were in their trucks behind them. Not long after, they were pulling into the hospital's parking lot. The Dukes and Cooter followed the paramedics as they took Bo and Luke in the hospital. They were in the lobby when they ran into Dr. Pedicor.

"Jesse? What's going on?" he asked when he saw the worried looks on Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter's faces.

"My boys. Are my boys gonna be okay?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure. Just stay here Jesse, and I'll check on 'em," Dr. Pedicor said, calming his friends down. He left while the Dukes and Cooter sat down in the waiting room chairs.

* * *

Hours had passed when Dr. Pedicor came back out to find Cooter passing the floor and Jesse and Daisy sitting in the chairs. "Jesse," he said, getting their attention. All three looked up and went over to him.

"How are they?" asked a concerned Jesse.

"Luke is doin' fine. He did loose blood, but there was no real damage. I gave him some painkillers and he was damandin' to see his cousin, so I gave him some sleepin' pills. He should be up in a couple of hours."

Daisy looked at the doc. "What 'bout Bo?" she asked him.

Dr. Pedicor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Bo is, unfortunately, much worse than Luke."

"How much?" Cooter asked.

"Bo was shot four times. Three of those bullets were fatal. And because of that, he fell into a coma durin' surgery. And also because of that, there's a 97% chance that he will not wake up, a 1% chance that he will wake up, and 2% chance that he will wake up, but he'll have to be in a hospital bed for the rest of his life. I'm so sorry, Jesse."

Jesse looked at him, shockness/sadness/anger written all over his face. Daisy and Cooter looked at each other with disbelief on their faces. Finally, Daisy spoke up. "Can we see 'em?"

"Bo, no, not yet. But Luke, yes. Like I said, he's sleepin', so you have to be quiet," he informed them. He looked at Cooter. "I'm sorry Cooter, but family only. You can see 'em in a couple of days."

Cooter nodded his head in understatement. "It's okay. I'll see you later. Call me if anythin' happens he told the Dukes. They nodded as he left.

"If you would follow me, I'll take you to Luke's room," Dr. Pedicor said, leading the still shocked Jesse and the crying Daisy to Room 105. When they got there, he opened the door, showed them in, and left, giving the family privacy.

The Dukes walked in and saw Luke laying on the bed with a heart monitor next to him and an IV tube on his left hand. They sat down in the chairs next to him and waited.


	8. He's My Brother

**Chapter 8: He's My Brother**

An hour later, Luke started to stir and open his eyes. "Luke? Luke, can you hear me?"

"Daisy?" said a groggy Luke.

"Yeah, it's me, Luke," Daisy said, smiling.

Luke looked around before looking at his cousin. "Where's Uncle Jesse? And Bo?"

"Uncle Jesse's gettin' coffee. He'll be back soon," she told him. "And Bo...." she stopped and looked down at her hands.

Luke looked at her. "What? Is he okay? Daisy, is he okay?!" he yelled, sitting up on his elbows. "Daisy?!"

Daisy looked up. "Luke, lay back down."

"No! Not until you tell me if Bo's okay!" he protested.

"Luke, if you lay back down ---- then I'll tell you," she said, calming his down. Luke did what he was told and waited. "Bo ---- he's in a coma, Luke," she told him, looking down again.

"What?" whispered a shocked Luke.

"Doc Pedicor said he won't wake up, and if he does, he'll have to stay in a hospital bed for the rest of his life," she continued.

Luke looked at her and shook his head slowly. "No," he whispered. "No. This ---- this can't be happenin'. I want to see him. Now," he said, trying to sit up, but wincing at the pain that protested.

Daisy tried to get him to lay back down. "We can't see him, not yet. Luke just wait. I'll let you know when we can see him." He settled down when his uncle walked in.

"Luke! I'm glad to see you're awake," he said, smiling. His smile faded when he looked at Daisy, to Luke, then back at Daisy. "I'm guessin' you told him." Daisy nodded, but didn't say anything. Luke just stared out into space. Jesse walked over to the other side of the bed, sat down in the chair, and put his hand on Luke's. "It'll be okay Luke. He's a Duke, a strong Duke. He'll wake up," he reassured his oldest nephew.

Luke didn't look at his uncle. "But he'll be in a hospital bed," he said with a dead tone.

"But at least he'll be alive," Jesse said, smiling. No matter what the situation was, Jesse always tried to see the positive of things.

Luke smirked a grin. "We won't be able to do anythin' anymore though. No more ridin' in the General, no more gettin' away from Rosco and Enos, no more hangin' out at the Boars Nest, no more ---- no more stayin' up all night, talkin'. No matter what happens, everythin' will change and everythin' will be different." He looked down and shook his head again. "And no matter what anybody says, it will never be the same ---- and I'll never forgive myself," he whispered.

Daisy looked at her cousin. "Luke, this isn't your fault. None of this is." Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is," Luke disagreed. "I'm the oldest I'm supposed to watch out for you and Bo. I'm supposed to look after you and protect you. And ---- I didn't. I let those two guys beat him and shoot him, and I saw everythin'. And the last thing Bo's gonna remember is me bein' beaten. So, everythin' is my fault. I don't care what anybody says, but ---- I'm not gonna change my mind. Ever."

No one spoke for the rest of the day after that.

* * *

Luke kept on drifting in and out of sleep that night. And everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Bo being beaten then shot. That's when he woke up, sweating. The next time he fell asleep, he was in the cemetery. He was looking at Bo's grave....then, he saw something.....

_(Dream)_

_Luke slowly walked up to the bright light that he saw. He shielded his eyes with his hand until it stopped being bright. He was shocked when he saw his cousin standing in front of him. "Bo! I ---- I can't believe it!" he said, smiling._

_"Why Luke? Why'd you let them kill me?" Bo asked. Luke didn't say anything. He looked at Bo, who was white as a ghost and had four bullet holes in his shirt with blood all over it. "You watched as they beat and shot me. You watched and didn't do anythin' 'bout it!"_

_Luke shook his head. "Bo, I ---- I didn't mean it. I swear."_

_"That's a lie! You don't care 'bout me! You never did!" Bo yelled._

_"No! I would never let anyone hurt you Bo! I tried to protect you. I ----" Luke tried to explain, but was cut off._

_"Some job you did there. I'm dead! And it's all your fault!" Bo yelled as he disappeared._

_(End dream)_

Luke woke up in sweat again. He looked around and realized he was still in the hospital. He slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it quietly as he could and looked around to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear, he left the room and looked at the signs by the surrounding hospital rooms. He went through the ICU hall that was close to his room. He kept on going until he found what he was looking for. He opened the door that read 'Bo Duke' and went inside, closing the door behind him. His heart sank when he saw the sight that "greeted" him. Bo was laying on a bed with a heart monitor next to him, an IV tube on his right hand, a breathing tube down his throat, and lots of other tubes connected to him. Luke slowly made his way to one of the chairs nearby and sat down, never taking his eyes off Bo. "Bo?" he whispered, hoping he could hear him. "Bo, I ----" he stopped when there was a loud beeping noise coming from Bo's heart monitor! "Bo!" he yelled, getting up from the chair. He turned around when he heard the door burst open and Doc Petticord and nurses came rushing in.

"Luke! You shouldn't be here!" Doc Petticord told him.

"I just wanted to see him," Luke said, as a nurse was guiding him out. When he was out the door, he stopped.

"We have to get you back to your room," the nurse told him.

"Just let me see what happens, please. He's my brother," Luke begged. The nurse nodded her head and waited. Luke went back towards the commotion on his cousin. The nurses and Doc Pedicor were surrounding him and they had a defibrillator with them. Everytime they jumped-start his heart, Luke jumped a little. "Come on Bo. Come on," he whispered. They kept on shocking him until....Bo's heart started up again! Luke sighed in relief at the sight of Bo's chest moving up and down. A few seconds later, the nurse led him away and back to his room.

* * *

An hour later, Doc Petticord walked into Luke's room. He didn't look happy. "Luke, you shouldn't have left your room, let alone leave your bed!"

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered. "How is he?"

"We did get him back, but, unfortunately, he fell deeper into his coma. I'll call your uncle tomorrow, and he'll probably be here when we let visitors in on Monday. Meanwhile, please Luke, stay in your bed until I tell you when you can see your cousin. If no one goes in his room, you'll probably be able to see him tomorrow ---- without gettin' in trouble," he told Luke, smiling. Luke smiled back, and Doc Petticord left.

Luke shivred; either at being cold, or at the thought of almost loosing Bo, but he was pretty sure it was the latter. He didn't know what to do after that. He really wanted to see Bo, so he did what the doctor told him to do, but he was afraid to fall asleep because he didn't want to have another nightmare. "Just think happy thoughts," he told himself. And that's what he did; he thought happy thoughts, and soon, he drifted off to sleep.


	9. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 9: I'm Sorry**

Luke woke up the next morning to find Doc Petticord in his room. "Doc?" he said.

Doc Petticord looked up. "Oh, Luke. You're up. I was just checkin' on your status," he told him, setting the clipboard down. He went over to Luke's bed. "I have good news and good news," he said, smiling.

"Really?" Luke asked, surprised. "What is it?"

"The first good news is, you can now see Bo. And the other good news is, you can go home today." Luke sighed in relief while Doc Petticord walked out.

* * *

An hour later, Luke was dressed in his clothes and was checked out of the hospital; and it wasn't long till he found himself in Bo's room. He noticed that he looked the same as when he last saw him as he made his way towards one of the chairs. He quietly sat down as to not to disturb anything like last time. It was quiet for a long time as Luke watched his cousin's chest go up and down, and looked at the heart monitor every once in a while.

"Bo?" he whispered. "The, uh, nurse told me that ya might be able to hear what's goin' on around ya. I really hope ya can," he confessed, laughing. He looked down before looking back up. "Everythin' that Floyd said, was true. Ya are my weakness. So are Jesse and Daisy. I would die if anythin' happened to ya." Luke wiped away the tears that were pouring down with his hand. "Please Bo. Ya gotta wake up. Ya can't die, not now. Please Bo. Wake up, please," he begged, praying that Bo could hear him. "Please. I'm sorry for anythin' I've done. I'm sorry that I didn't do anythin' to try and stop Floyd and Ben. I'm sorry that I broke my promise ---- that I wasn't there for ya like I was suppose to be. I'm just ---- so sorry, and I hope that one day, ya can forgive me." This time, Luke didn't try and stop the tears that came.

* * *

Before Luke knew it, it was already Monday. He had spent all of Sunday by his cousin's side, talking to him like he was awake. He had also slept some of the time, and most of the time, he would wake up from, yet another, nightmare. It was still morning when there was a knock on the door, and Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter walked in. "Luke!" Daisy greeted, going up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey," Luke greeted her back, standing up to return her hug. When they parted ways, Luke went up to Jesse and Cooter and gave them a hug. "Hey Uncle Jesse, Cooter."

Cooter hugged him. "It's good to see ya up and around, buddroe," he said, smiling.

Luke smiled back. "How ya feelin', Luke?" Jesse asked his nephew.

Luke took in a breath and let it out. "Sore. But I'm more worried 'bout Bo," he told them. He went back to the chair and sat down. Before anyone could ask how Bo was doing, Luke answered their thoughts. "He stopped breathin' Saturday night, after all the visitors left. They got him back, but Doc Petticord told me that he fell deeper in his coma." He didn't look at them when he was finished. All he heard were gasps from all of them. Then he saw Daisy walk over to the other chair, sit down and held Bo's hand in hers. Not long after that, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his Uncle Jesse standing over him.

"Luke. Don't tell me that you're blamin' yourself," he said. When Luke didn't say anything, Jesse knew what his answer was. "This ain't your fault Luke."

"Yes it is. And like I said before, it's always gonna be my fault, not matter what anybody says," Luke said, not just to his uncle, but to everyone.

Before anyone could say something, Doc Petticord walked in. "Oh, Jesse. I'm glad you're here. I suppose Luke told you three what happened to Bo while you weren't here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, he did," Cooter answered when no one else did.

"Good," Doc Petticord said, going over to the foot of Bo's bed. "Now, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave so I can check on Bo." Everyone nodded and went out the door. A few minutes later, Doc Petticord came back out, and it looked like he was shocked. "I can't believe it," he said. "Bo, he's, improving!"

"What?!" the crowd said, happy and shocked. "I thought ya said he fell deeper into his coma," Luke said.

Doc Petticord nodded his head. "He did," he told them. "But he must of heard whatever you said and is fightin' it! If he keeps fightin' it at this rate, he might wake up."

The group sighed in relief. When the doc left, everyone else went back into the room. "That's just what we need, some good news!" Jesse said, smiling.

"Yeah," said a grinning Luke, sitting down into a chair. "Hear that Bo? Just keep on fightin' and you'll be as good as new in no time," he said to his deathly still cousin.

Cooter looked at the clock that was hanging up on the wall. "Oh, shoot. I gotta go, ya'll. I have to go to Atlanta to pick up some spear parts. I'll see ya later," he said, walking out the door.

The Dukes said 'bye' to their friend and went back to Bo. They spent most of Monday at the hospital, talking to Bo and telling him everything that he missed, hoping and praying that he would wake up. After a while, Jesse and Daisy finally went back to the farm, while Luke stayed behind. And whenever a nurse would tell him to leave, he would stay where he was until Doc Petticord told the nurse it was okay. After everyone had left and everything was cleared up, Luke was left alone, watching his cousin. He leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees, folded his hands, rested them on his chin, and closed his eyes. "Please God. Please make my cousin feel better. I want him to wake up, I want things back to the way it's supposed to be, before all this happened. I want those sons of bitches in jail, I want ---- I just want all this to never have happened. But if You can't do all those things, then just please, if Bo doesn't make it, tell him how sorry I am....for everythin'. Please? I'm beggin' Ya ---- please," he whispered, opening his eyes. That's when he noticed the tears that were rolling down his face. _'Oh, great. That's the third time now,'_ he thought, wiping his face. _'I can't stand to see a grown man cry,'_he laughed. It wasn't long before Luke was asleep in the uncomfortable chair.


	10. A Promise Is Made

_"I'm awake, I'm alive!" -_** _Skillet_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Promise Is Made**

A whole week went by and Bo was still in a coma ---- but, Doc Petticord told the Dukes that he was improving, little by little, every day and they were able to disconnect the breathing tube; and after he said that, the Duke's hope went up. Every night, Luke would stay while Jesse and Daisy went back to the farm and he would say a prayer that Bo would wake up the next day. He never gave up hope that it would happen.

It was early Saturday morning and the Dukes were at the hospital. Daisy and Cooter were getting coffee, Jesse was talking to Doc Petticord out in the hall, and Luke, once again, was sitting at the chair by Bo's bed. He looked down for a few minutes, but looked back up when he thought he heard a noise coming from Bo's bed. When nothing happened, he was about to look down again, but saw Bo's eyes move! "Bo?" he said. Bo's eyes slowly fluttered open when he heard his name.

"Luke?" Bo whispered, his voice hoarse. He looked around the room and noticed he was in a hospital bed and room.

"Bo!" Luke yelled excitedly. He stood up and gently hugged his cousin. "I can't believe it!" He went over to the door, opened it, and yelled, "Uncle Jesse! He's awake!" He went back and stood next to Bo again while Jesse, Doc Petticord, Daisy, and Cooter ran in.

"Bo!" Daisy yelled, happy, as she ran to give her little cousin a gentle hug. Jesse and Cooter followed.

"Hey guys," Bo whispered as loud as he could.

Doc Petticord stood next to Bo as he checked up on things. "How ya feelin' Bo?" he asked, checking his pulse.

"Fine, I guess. A little sore," Bo answered as he let the doc do his job.

"You'll probably be sore for a few days to a couple weeks," Doc Petticord told him as he was finishing up. "Well, it sure is miracle. Bo's out of his coma and he'll be fine."

The group was shocked, but happy. "Really?" Jesse asked.

"Yep! In a few weeks or so, he'll be 100% as good as new!" He received a joyful cry from Daisy, two big smiles from Bo and Jesse, and two 'yee-haws' from Luke and Cooter. "Just remember what I told you: he will be sore, so no rough housing, car chases or crashes, or anything like that," he told the group, mainly Bo and Luke.

"Don't you worry, Doc. I'll keep my eye on 'em," Jesse said. Doc Petticord nodded his head and walked out.

The Dukes and Cooter stayed behind talking to Bo and telling him everything, including Floyd and Ben Cummings being caught and sent to jail the day before. Bo sighed in relief when they told him that. A few minutes later, Bo spoke up. "Luke, can I talk to you? If it's alright?"

"Sure," Luke answered. He sat down at the chair while Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter walked out. "What is it?" he asked when the door was closed.

Bo opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Everythin' that happened, to you or to me, wasn't your fault. None of it was, so please, stop blammin' yourself," he finally said with his puppy dog look on.

Luke closed his eyes. "So, you heard everythin' I said?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Most of it," Bo answered. "At first, I thought you were dead, and I just didn't care if I lived or died. But then, I kept on hearin' your voice. I thought it was my head, but I kept hearin' it, and Jesse's, Daisy's, and Cooter's. I would always see this light, but I would always fight it. Then I heard ya apologize and blammin' yourself. I just wanted to wake up and tell you it wasn't your fault, but I couldn't. Well, not then anyways. Just promise me that you'll never blame yourself for anythin' that happened these past weeks again. Okay?" he asked.

Luke had his eyes open and was looking at his cousin. Bo held his hand out; the same hand that had the scar that went across his palm. Luke could remember how and why that happened like it was yesterday. It was when the boys wre kids, 4 and 8, and Luke had cut their right palms with his brand new pocket knife. He told Bo it was something special that people with a close bond do. When they shook their hands, Luke told his cousin that they were officially blood brothers.

When Luke got back to reality, he saw that Bo still had his hand raised, and a second later, Luke put his scared hand next to Bo's and they shook on it. "I promise cuz. No more blammin' myself," he told his cousin. Bo gave him the biggest smile he could in return, with him still being weak. Luke smiled and stood up. "Alright, you guys can come in now," he half yelled.

Not long after, Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter all walked in. "So, how'd it go?" Cooter said.

Luke smiled. "Like you guys don't know," he said.

Daisy and Cooter looked at each other as Jesse put his hands up and took a step back. "It was all them," he said.

"Now that we believe," Bo said, laughing. Jesse smiled, and soon, the whole room started to laugh.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Dukes had to leave, and this time, by the begging of Bo, Luke went back to the farm and slept in his own bed; he also, didn't have any more nightmares. After what felt like months to Bo, when it was actually a few weeks, Doc Petticord finally let Bo go home. Once again, he warned them to be careful and that Bo couldn't do any crazy stunts for at least two weeks or until Bo wasn't sore anymore. And by Doc Petticord's and Jesse's orders, Bo was to get bed rest for at least one, maybe two, days.

By the time everythingwas done, Bo was feeling 100% better, just like Doc Petticord said. And it wasn't long before Rosco and Enos were chasing the Duke boys, just like old time! Yep, everything was back to normal in Hazzard County....whatever 'normal' is!!

* * *

**Atlanta Jail**

Floyd Cummings was sitting on his bed in his jail cell, looking very mad and talking to himself. "They won't get away with this," he said when he found out that the boys survived. "No body puts me in jail and gets away with it!" He stopped and thought for a few minutes. "I will get my revenge! You hear me?!" he yelled. "I will get out of here and I will get my revenge!!" Then he started to laugh.................

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!! Look for the sequel, _"When Trouble Comes to Hazzard.....Again"_(catchy, huh?? lol). But I may warn you now, that it will be a while before it's up, cause I still have to finish it....but it WILL be up, I just don't know when!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!


End file.
